We Can
by XantheIris
Summary: A short lemon between Zuko and an unnamed girl/woman. You decide who he's with! First story so be nice. PLEASE review!


**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (Except my dirty dirty mind)**

"We can't do this," she whispers in between gasps as he bites her neck.

"Why not?" he asks as his hands squeeze her from behind. She gives off a small yelp as he finds her bum.

"Uh…give me a minute," she gasps before pulling his face up towards her own and crashing their lips together. As their tongues fight for dominance, they begin to grind against each other, eliciting moans from both parties. Even though they are both still clothed, the friction is amazing. As the two come up for air, he pushes her up against the door of the closet and continues his work on her neck.

"Uh…we…can't…because…oh God…what about _him?_ " she asks between moans as her hands explore his body.

He stops then. Standing up straight, he moves his hands gently atop her hips. Looking into her eyes in the darkened room he says, "Screw him. He doesn't deserve you. And you know it too." Then he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. As soon as he releases her mouth she pulls his shirt up and off of him and begins kissing him all the way down his body. He moans and leans his head back to stare at the ceiling for a moment but as she begins to undo his belt, he grabs her wrists and pulls her up. "Not right now. I wanna make you scream for me." Pinning her hands above her head, he caresses her face with his free hand and slowly begins to move it downward. As he passes her chest he gives her breasts a short massage. As he nears her crotch he hears her panting with anticipation. He smiles to himself as he kisses her again letting his hand pause right on top of the crotch of her pants. She moans with a mixture of longing and liking. As he pulls his lips away and begins to rub her, she bites her lip in pleasure. He continues nice and slow as she moves her hips in rhythm to meet his movements.

"Please…" she gasps. With that he moves his hand inside her pants but on top of her wet panties. She groans in frustration but continues her hip movements more forcefully. Finally, he slides his hand inside her panties to touch her warm center. He continues to rub for a bit before without any warning, pushing two fingers inside of her core. "Oh God!" she pants out before resuming her movements, slower this time.

"Actually the name's Zuko,"he whispers to her with a smile. He kisses her neck as he pumps his fingers in and out. In. Out. As she moans, he circles her clit with his thumb. His hand moves faster and harder until she's gasping his name. Suddenly he stops. "Scream for me or you don't get to finish," he whispers looking into her shocked eyes. He plunges three fingers inside as far as they will go hitting that special spot.

"ZUKO!" She screams, as he continues to pump, helping her ride out her orgasm. When she's finished, he licks off her juices and then kisses her hard on the mouth making her taste herself on his tongue. They break apart, her panting, him smiling.

"Zuko," she says looking into his scarred face, "I need you. Inside me. Now."

Without a word he begins kissing her again, encircling her in his arms and lifting her legs around his waist. As he begins to walk her over to the bed, she bites his ear, making him crazy. He throws her onto the bed where she squirms all full of giggles. Slowly, he climbs on top of her until their eyes are even with one another. He moves his hands upward this time and as they reach the hem of her shirt, he pulls it up and off. Then, removing the last bit of coverings on her breasts, the clash together, bare chests rubbing against one another. He begins the grind this time but it doesn't last as long. In between kisses, they both lose their pants and underwear and then they are both naked against one another still just grinding. Eventually she says, "Please," for the second time that night and after a long kiss and an, "Are you sure?" on his part, he enters her. Slowly but completely he slides into her tight core and after many gasps from her, he gets the nod to continue. Pulling out, he slams back into her eliciting a small moan of pain and pleasure.

He smothers her cries with kisses as he begins a slow rhythm. As they go on, she whispers, "faster…" Then, "harder…" So in and out her pounds into her, as she meets every stroke with one of her own. With every thrust, he feels her tight hotness anew and it sends him a bit closer to the edge every time. Eventually, she's gasping his name again and he knows she's close. As he comes to a stop she screams even louder than before, "ZUKO DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" Smiling he continues to push faster. Harder. He's as close as she is. Then he feels her walls contract as she screams his name again and he goes right off the edge screaming her name as well.


End file.
